


Interlude One

by TheLastPizzaRoll



Series: Interludes [1]
Category: Short Stories - Saki
Genre: Literally an Interude for a book I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastPizzaRoll/pseuds/TheLastPizzaRoll
Summary: It's non contextual!





	Interlude One

“Get your ass in order Miller! This isn’t Germany anymore!” Gunshots echoed around them. The Red Army was closing in. Jets flew above dropping the silver on them. Metal sheets were used to defend against it, but the silver only blew through it. Miller picked up his trusty Assault rifle and rested it on an opening. “Lieutenant, permission to speak freely?” Miller requested “Permission granted,” The Lieutenant said. “Why the hell did we go back to trench warfare?” “I don’t make the rules kid.” Miller took aim down the sight. They were preparing to cross no-mans-land. “Lieutenant! The Sics are going to cross!” “Dammit.” The Lieutenant pulled out a hand radio. He shouted several orders and codes. The Russians were climbing out of the trenches. They carried shields of bulletproof metal as they rushed across. Miller fired at their feet to no avail. Mortar bombs fell onto the Russians. The shields were gone. Miller checked his ammo. Thirteen bullets. He loaded his gun and fired. Several troops fell to his gun. He reloaded and fired again. Bodies piled up so much, Russians took cover behind them. “We aren’t gonna get anymore artillery?! Why?” The Lieutenant yelled into the radio. He threw it at the dirt wall. He ran out of Miller’s sight. Miller didn’t care though. He had to make it back home. To his daughter and wife. All he wanted to do is get out of the frontline. He only had one day. One more day until leave. As he fired, he cried. He couldn’t help it. He knew he was going to die. Bullets were firing at him now. Bodies were stacked onto each other for cover. Miller was going to be sick. Every time he missed was another dead body being mutilated. No amount of de-humanizing could justify this. The Russians advanced. They were almost at the trenches. Mortars began to fire on Miller’s side. The Russians were inside of the trenches. Miller grabbed a full clip and loaded his gun. Russians began pouring into his bunker. He and the few other soldiers fired at them. They bust in from the other side. He fired, but to no avail. He felt several warm holes in himself. His blood dripped down his sides, and he collapsed. All he could think of was his family, and how sorry he was that he couldn’t say goodbye. Miller’s vision began to close in. All he could do was cry. He laid in his blood and cried until the cold embrace of death overtook him. He said a silent prayer to God, hoping that salvation existed somewhere. He closed his eyes, ready for his eternal rest.


End file.
